


Chill Party but Everyone Dies.

by kaftos_is_demidead



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Multi, also this is spooky, corpse party au, hanging tw, i am but a poor boy who can't stick with anything, i normally hate human squip things but this was needed, i shouldn't have made this, multiple chapters is too many for me to keep up with, so just beware, there will be more tw tags when act two is made, theres so much death, this is the only thing i've been able to think about for the past 2 days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaftos_is_demidead/pseuds/kaftos_is_demidead
Summary: Be More Chill Corpse Party AU





	1. Act I: Scene I

**Author's Note:**

> i hope all of you are thoroughly prepared for this just by reading the warnings

“It was a storming evening after school, just like the one we’re sitting at now. Going down the creaky steps, a new teacher at the school fell down. He broke his neck on impact… and died. You all know the stories of Heavenly Host Elementary, that once stood where Middle Borough is today. 

“So horrible, the things that happened there. The principal was completely devastated. She had cared for the school as if it were her own child. The students went missing, one after another. Eventually the school had to be shut down. The principal was so devastated, on the day it closed they say she stood up on the rooftop, dropping down the 5 stories and to her demise. Or so the story goes…”

Christine smiled in the dim candlelight. Lightning flashed outside. Jeremy gasped loudly.

“Heavenly Host was haunted. Spirits roamed the halls, infecting the minds of the faculty and students. The principal’s death had been the last one to come from the cursed school. So it had to be torn down.

“However, they say the teacher who fell, the first death, has no idea he’s even dead. Some students even believe he still roams the halls of Middleborough, almost as if they were his own school. He makes his rounds on evenings like this, at this time, in fact.”

“His appearances are always accompanied by a sudden blackout which makes the entire building black as night. Then a knock on each classroom, and the question,” Christine’s voice dropped an octave. “‘Is anybody still here?’ Then…”

Lightning cracked loudly and the classroom darkened, the only light being the candle in front of Christine’s lap. A loud scream sounded out, slightly boyish followed by the squeals of two girls sitting to the left of Christine.

She saw the vague outline of Jeremy moving backwards, falling over into the desk behind him. “It’s a- a blackout.”

“What the hell, Jeremy,” Chloe hissed. “Don’t scare us like that!”

“Holy-... This shouldn’t be happening…” Christine murmured to herself.

Rich clapped. “You really had us there for a moment, didn’t you?”

“That wasn’t me, Rich. I’ve been here the entire time.”

Brooke finally spoke up from Christine’s right. “Does… Does anyone else hear that?”

“Hear what?...” Ly asked.

_Clack… Clack… Clack…_

Jeremy whimpered and grabbed onto the nearest person for support, who happened to be Rich.

“Jeremy, Jesus… Get a hold of yourself. And stop squeezing me, unless you want to have a dead body of your own.”

“Sorry, sorry…” Jeremy let go of Rich and looked down at the ground.

_Clack… Clack… Clack…_

Everyone in the room jumped at the noise. Jeremy huffed. “I said it was a bad idea to stay here this late. But did anyone listen to me? Nooo.”

Silence filled the room.

“Hey, Jeremy,” Ly finally spoke up from across the room. “Aren’t you going to get the door?”

“Yeah, yeah…”

Jeremy slowly made his way over to the door, taking a shaky breath and setting his hand on the knob before he heard a low and quiet voice.

“Is anybody still here?” The voice paused. “Go home, children...”

The door ripped open with a clang, causing Jeremy to screech and fall backwards, knocking into the stage and cowering in defeat on the mini stage at the front of the classroom.

Mr. Dillinger walked into the classroom, grinning.

“Mis- Mr. D?” Jeremy asked, holding his head up slightly. “You were in on it?”

“Of course I was. And it was all planned by Christine.”

Brooke sighed. “Man, we’ve been played.”

“Speaking of,” Mr. Dillinger started, “Christine... you said the entire classroom would be clean by the time I got here.”

The mismatched desks were scattered about the corners of the room, rather than being arranged in the neat half circle they were when the day had started. There wasn’t any trash on the floor, at least. Although they could have done better. The only parts of the room that had been truly clean were the costume rack, which Jeremy had put up, and the sewing cabinet, which Ly had been organizing.

“Sorry, Mr. D, we got a little sidetracked.” Christine swished her arms around nervously.

“Oh, that’s fine..”

Brooke giggled a bit, causing Christine to turn around. “Sorry, it’s just Jeremy’s been laying on the stage this entire time. C’mon, dork, get up.” She reached her hand towards Jeremy so he could pull himself up, which he did.

“Speaking of, Mr. Heere, you have a visitor. No sense in letting him stand in the hall.” Mr. D turned around and beckoned a shadow from the hall.

The first thing Christine could see was a red hoodie. The figure fully stepped in the classroom. The person was clearly a boy their age. He had dark hair and eyes and was carrying a slushie and a small umbrella hooked around his wrist.

“Hey, Jer, you forgot your umbrella. Your dad sent me here with it.” The boy spoke.

Jeremy waved and smiled. “Thanks, Michael!”

Michael waved to the class. “Are these your other friends?”

Jeremy nodded. “Here, I’ll introduce you.” Jeremy turned to the others. “This is my best friend Michael. We’ve known each other since kindergarten. Michael, these are my high school friends. That’s Christine, Ly, Brooke, Rich, Chloe and Jenna. Brooke’s the one going to your school after the break.”

Brooke sniffed. “I’m going to miss you guys!” She cried out.

“Relax, it’s not like we aren’t going to see you just because you go to a private school,” Ly intervened.

Christine smiled. “Actually, I found this charm online that would make sure we’d stay friends forever. It’s called Sachiko Forever.” She pulled a small paper doll out of her pocket. “So what we do is we each grab a piece of the doll as tightly as we can.” Everyone obliged, grabbing the paper doll by each limb.

“Now we just repeat ‘Sachiko, we beg of you,’ nine times, one time for each person in the room. Then once everyone is done we grab the doll and pull as tightly as we can to each get a piece. And as long as we have the piece, we’ll be best friends forever, even when we’re apart!”

The group did what Christine instructed, each member chanting the mantra. Once it was finished, each member of the group held a piece of the paper doll.

“Now make sure to keep your piece safe. Put it in your student ID holder, or somewhere safe,” Christine instructed.

Once that was done the group stood in a small silence, chattering amongst themselves a bit. The ground shook slightly, catching the entire group off guard. The room shuddered and a bit of the floor fell down. Everyone backed up from the hole, but it grew larger.

The room lurched suddenly and sent both Michael and Jeremy into the hole, screaming.

And then Christine’s vision went black.


	2. Act I, Scene II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have a bad feeling about what's to come"

Chloe sat up in a dark room. She groaned as the floorboards beneath her creaked. This was most definitely not her bedroom. Trying to stand up, she had to balance on a table. It was much smaller than she would have normally recognized the desks to be.

“Ugh, my ankle,” She complained, finally standing up to get a good look at the room around her.

Parts of the floor caved in, a loose floorboard was tossed loosely in the back corner. When her eyes made it to the front of the room, she noticed Jenna lying down on the floor next to the teachers desk. Chloe tried making it over there, only to realize she’d have to go in the hall if she wanted to make it to Jenna. The cluttered desks seemed glued to the floor, moving them to get to her was a futile attempt.

After going out the door and around to the door in the other half of the room, Chloe went over to Jenna as fast as her legs could take her. “Jenna?” Her voice was slightly worried, still laid over by the layer of overconfidence she always had. “Jenna wake up!” She shook the other girl slightly. After stopping, she saw Jenna’s chest rising up and down, so she was at least still breathing.

After a couple minutes Jenna’s eyes finally fluttered open. “Wh-” She sat up, startled. “Chloe? Where the hell are we?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Well that’s helpful.”

Chloe rolled her eyes at Jenna, offering a hand to help her stand up. Chloe walked around the room a bit, seeing a sheet on the wall. She looked back to Jenna, who was currently trying to open one of the windows, and then back to the paper. Taking a step forward, she got a closer look at the handout. “Holy shit.”

Jenna momentarily paused trying to force the window open. “What is it?”

“The flyer on the wall right here says ‘Notice to all Heavenly Host staff and students…’” Chloe looked up. “How the hell are we in an elementary school that was torn down 20 years ago?”

“I don’t even know. Plus, the windows won’t budge. It’s like they’re glued shut, and it’s pitch black out there.”

Jenna walked over to Chloe and laid her head on Chloe’s shoulder. Chloe tensed for a bit but found Jenna just laying there relaxing. Eventually the silence became more chilling than relaxing so she broke it. “We need to find a way out of here.”

Jenna, still laying her head on Chloe’s shoulder spoke. “Yeah, probably.”

The girls made their way into the hall, just to find the way was blocked by a hole in the floor. They judged it a bit too wide to jump until Chloe remembered the loose boarding from where she woke up. 

They went into the classroom and grabbed the board, careful to avoid the many places where the floor had caved in. “Hey Chloe, I noticed you were limping. Is your ankle alright?” Jenna asked.

“No,” Chloe deadpanned. “It’s fatal.” She turned towards Jenna. “I’ll be fine, m’kay?”

Jenna nodded. “If you need to, you can lean on me for support.”

Chloe just rolled her eyes and they filed out of the classroom, walking up the hall to place down the board. Once it was set sturdily in place, both of them made their way to the other side. Looking around, it was in the same condition as the hall they had come from, a part of the ceiling hanging down.

“Another dead end. And that gap is definitely too wide for the board.” Jenna complained.

Chloe grabbed Jenna’s hand. “Look, there’s a door over there.”

Jenna shrugged and opened the door. The girls entered the classroom. They were in the center when Chloe jumped back. “That’s a body!” She yelled, losing all her chill momentarily.

Jenna laughed. “I’m sure it’s not real…” She walked over to the skeleton, bits of clothing still hanging on it. She almost pressed her hand against the skull when a blue figure, looking grainy, as if you were looking through an old video camera, popped out of the darkness. She took a step back, looking for Chloe.

“Oh my god…” The figure put their face in their palms. “More victims. And not only two, but seven?”

“What the fuck?” Chloe asked. “Wait, so our friends our here too?”

The figure looked back down at Chloe and Jenna. “Sadly. But you cannot see them. They’re in their own version of the school, layered with where you are. There’s not much of a way to get them into your version. You’re lucky to even be together in this hellscape.”

“Is there a way out?” Jenna questioned. “I have a hair appointment tomorrow morning and I’m not missing it.”

“If there is,” it started, “I wouldn’t know. Obviously.” It gestured to its skeleton, still laying on the ground, unmoved. “But if you find a way to bring your friends into this space you may find a way--” The ghost’s eyes widened, looking to the side, and it dissolved in front of the pair.

The girls looked to the side the spirit looked before it disappeared. In the corner sat a child in a torn red dress, looking at them from underneath her hair. Invisible hands scrawled illegible words and drawings on the board. The chalk dropped to the ground and the girl started to stand up. 

Jenna and Chloe stepped back, then bolted out of the classroom to the other side of the ridge, which they had come in to do in the first place. The pair walked down the hall a bit, Chloe starting to lean more heavily on Jenna’s shoulder.

As they walked, the air started to thicken, smelling worse as they made their way down the hall. “Eww…” Chloe groaned. A pile of some thick red substance, almost gelatinous in nature, layed on the ground. Careful, the two stepped around it.

Confronted by an infirmary door, or so it said on the sign, Jenna slowly tried to turn it open. Unfortunately, it was locked. So the two trekked onwards, greeted by a stairwell.

After making it up there they went into a classroom. A small purple spirit, like that of a child, hovered, with a key in its hand. It smiled, waving the key around. Jenna went to grab it, but unfortunately there was a gap in the classroom too wide to even attempt to jump. They’d have to go around.

Making their way around the hall and to the other side of the classroom, only to find the spirit had jumped to the other side of the gap. It smiled and waved at the pair again.

“Wait. Jenna, stay over here, right where that kid was standing before.” Chloe ordered.

Jenna nodded, walking over to the place she was sure it had stood. Chloe left the classroom, entering on the other side. The purple spirit looked both ways and then disappeared, dropping they key onto the floor. Chloe picked it up.

“The label says infirmary,” Chloe told Jenna.

Jenna laughed. “Well lucky for us then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i don't know how to end chapters but like any feedback is appreciated


End file.
